robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Sister's Order
What is The Sister's Order? (albeit the exact same, it is not to be confused with The Sister's Covenant) The Sister's Order is a group, made by Valindra (who is also Alovia, the creator of the original group). The group is based around LGBTQ+ and stopping "homophobia". The sisters order takes place on the Qwueerile Isles which host a santinorium. Previous establishments include the Northern and Southern gay church, and Gaymoria Peak. Lore: The Sister’s Order is a covenant lead by Valindra (the Divine Sister) hosted on the Qwueerile Isles. The isles are lined with steep cliffs and various hazards. Player’s who dare get in the water drown. As time progresses players energy goes down as they go insane. After Six blurs, or ‘Unholy Visions’, the player progressively becomes insane and thus turn into a Spider Demon (formerly deer and cannibals). Previously, insanity revealed several disturbing sights such as drowned bodies, archaic buildings, and tons of gore and cryptic messages. However, this has been removed along with plastic surgery. The covenant subribes to the belief that every single God is gay. Praying and worshipping for their own figment which is "Gay Jesus", "Gay Allah", "Gay Buddha", etc. During Certain months such as Ramadan, the phrase "Gaylahu Baklaar" is used to celebrate. The Sanatorium: The Sanatorium lies at the end of the largest isle. Players and nurses gather at the sanatorium and take part of various activities. When dawn approaches, the doors of the sanatorium open up. Players MUST receive their holy outfits in order to receive food. There are various amounts of food given out to players for breakfast and dinner depending on their behavior. * Urchin Stew - Given to naughty * Jellyfish and Fries * Roasted Flamingo - Given to well behaved players * Gay Cake - Given to well behaved players Various activities are also done throughout the day: * Melon picking - where the nurses escort players to the great melon tree or outside to collect melons. The winner gets a holy prize. * Play Ground - A playground located near a sheer cliff * Sister Says - Players gather around to play the locals version of ‘Simon says’ * Holy Water distributions - After completing an activity, holy water will be delivered to the sanatorium. Player’s should be aware that standing in the shipments path will crush them to death. * Lecture Hall readings - Nurses will read ‘inspirational stories’ which are often based on biblical events * Lecture Hall stories - A player is chosen to enlighten those who listen The Gowth The Sisters Order: >When the group reached 10K members ROBLOX locked down the group after 48 hours. >Video about it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L_ddg7JpzcY >However, the group still stands and has reached over 50k members. The rebirth of the Sister's Order: > Few hours later Valindra created a new group to replace its own locked group. >This group is known as the "Divine Sister" which doing the same but in a different method. >The group: https://www.roblox.com/groups/5008654/Divine-Sister#!/about >Their new group reached 1k members on the 29th of June 2019. >As of the 11th of January 2020, the group has reached 50k members.